Gundam Seed Destiny: Chrono Reverse
by dragoneel12
Summary: Whenever there is peace in the world war will always most likely follow it. In a future many years after the Second Bloody Valentine War, another War rages and this time it's no longer humans versus humans. Extraterrestrial being known as Seeddreads waged an unrelenting war on humanity with the sole purpose of exterminating our species. Now we look to the past for hope and peace.


**AN: Welcome to the first chapter of 'Chrono Reversed'. The story is about a group of heroes who are descendants of the heroes who fought in the last war. In the further future a new threat arises but this time it's not human. The threat is a new race which suddenly appeared and declared war upon those of the human race. Now is up to the descendants to save the world, but not in their time for there is nothing more that can be saved. For the record this is my first Gundam so hope you enjoy it. Well stick around to find out what will happen!**

_Text= Character Thoughts/ Chat over Intercom and video_

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny besides the Oc's. I am just someone who really enjoys the series.

* * *

Chapter 1: Reverse The Future

"_Two years after the second Bloody Valentine War ended Kira finally married Lacus, Athrun married Meyrin and my father Shinn Asuka married my mother Lunamaria Hawke. Times were peaceful and everyone happy, but everyone knows happiness can't last forever and that peace is just the calm before the storm. 10 years after the war ended a new enemy appeared driving the world into war once more. They first appeared on the surface of Mars; henceforth, everyone called them Martians, but it soon changed to Seeddreads. The reason for such a name is because of their amazing ability to terraform a planet. But we do not know what they are and why they desired to declare war on our world. After years of fighting, humanity was finally driven to the brink of extinction but our we along side with our parents kept struggling and fighting. I lost my mother Lunamaria Hawk, and it was an experience which drove me to awaken the power of SEED. But SEED was not the only power which came into play. People with abilities, Known as STEM began to be born. Although we managed to win what seemed like the final battle at the cost of many lives, the war was not yet over. We have but one year before they launch another full scale attack, but neither the planet or us can take anything else they can throw at us. Now it's up to my adoptive sister, my friends and I to go back to the past and rewrite history but we aren't alone. Our gundams will accompany us through anything, so let's set history in a better course! My name is Akira Asuka and I am the pilot of Gundam Hope he who shall change the future!_

* * *

In the ruins of what seemed to be on the surface of the moon, an endless battle raged. Rifles could be heard firing and units could be seen exploding, devoured by red flames which sent the pilot to oblivion. This battlefield was where humanity's last hope was nearing completion and if they were to fail they would be faced with extinction. But amongst this hellish battle some struggled to keep the last ray of hope shining and they were not going to let this hope be destroyed.

"There's no end to them! How the hell did they find out this location?" a girl's voice could be heard coming out of an intercom in the boy with messy white hair cockpit. "Akira please tell me you have a plan to hold them off! Because if you don't I don't think we can hold them off long enough for the ship to finish being loaded!"

"Stay calm Ara!" a voice which resembled Athrun's shouted through the intercom. "We need to think clearly, we can't let them get the best of us."

"Got it dad! By the way where is my brother? Ever since the attack began I have not seen him around" the girl said, her voice clearly lower and she was certainly calmer. She then moved her navy blue hair out of the way of her indigo colored eyes. She was one of the new generation gundam pilots. Her gundam named after her most well known characteristic, her willpower. Gundam will was a gundam whose frame resembled that of the Gaia, of course it was more advance and different but the frame type seemed similar but the pink color was a HUGE difference. There were mainly two reasons for the frame choice. One was because she loved dogs and that unit turned into one killer puppy. Another reason was because it's agility and it's persistence. Overall it was an excellent gundam and with the new advancements such as the two beam cannons, hidden sniper rifle and and dual sabres and not to add the Mirage Colloid System, it made for a great offensive gundam. Although she was simply a Coordinator, a few months back she was diagnosed with symptoms displayed by those turning into Newtypes meaning she was getting stronger.

"Orion is inside. Seems the Extreme Justice Gundam suffered some damage from a stray missile. It hit one of the arms and he's getting it fixed right now, after all we're going to need all the units to be in one piece" Akira said as he let out a sigh. Suddenly his gaze changed towards an incoming missile and shot it down before it hit it's meant target which was Ara. "You're welcome" Akira said via cam and the girl just pouted. "I take that as a thank you."

"Nice shot Akira" a voice shouted out. It was the voice belonging to the daughter of Lacus and Kira. Her name was Anya Yamato, and she was the pilot of the Ultimate Freedom. She was unlike her siblings was simply a newtype. She had no symptoms of gaining the power of STEM but she was fine with that, as long as she could fight along her siblings she didn't quite mind. The ultimate Freedom as many who could probably guess had the same frame features of the Strike Destiny. The Super DRAGOONS were still there, but being that her mother was Lacus one could guess that the gundam was stronger than others. The only three it did not surpass were the Absolute Destiny, the Hope, and The Envy. It's weapons choices were limitless. Much like her father she liked to dual wield swords, but instead of sabres she had a liking for the IronDight sword. She also kept two beam rifles except they were fully automatic, yeah she tended to be what one would call overpowered. The gundam was colored black and red and once any enemy saw the color they tended to tread carefully. Her skills were impressive and was as good if not better than that of her father. She was a beauty with hair like her mother's and she was extremely kind hearted, well except once she went into seed awakening...she tended to be the definition of "two faced". Her hair was as long as that or her mother's and although it was not the perfect time to mention such a thing she sang as beautifully as her mother. Her eyes resembled that of her mother's as well . "Come on let's give it our all and hold them back".

"I hear ya sis" came the voice from the intercom. "I am making plans for the best courses of actions. Gundam Input is purring like a kitten'" said the voice once again. It was coming from a hidden gundam behind an asteroid. The one speaking was a light pink haired girl, who seemed to have a bubbly personality, her name Inari Yamato. Her eyes were cerulean and her smile was like that of a goddess. She looked much like her sister except the eyes color and the fact that her hair was shorter. She was a Coordinator but slowly like her brother she was starting to feel the power of STEM slowly awakening. She loved Akira and wanted nothing more than to be with him but problem is, the guy was totally clueless. Her gundam was called the Input but that name was actually accurate. Gundam Input was more of a planning unit than anything else. It's speed didn't match the other or anything else when in Input mode it simply strategized and gave the pilots the best planning routes. But like all gundams of course it also had it's strong point. The Input was heavily armed so it could defend itself. Any of it's attackers charging at it would basically be heading into hell itself. Like many of the new gundams it contained a frame similar to that of the old gundams. The frame similar to the Abyss but that was not because she prefered it, it was more like they needed the armor of the Abyss. When it was in Input mode it was in mobile armor mode which resembled a spacecraft a HUGE spacecraft. But it had another form and it was know as the Output mode. In Output armor was sacrificed for speed and heavy weaponry was traded with close quarters combat weapons and beam rifles. The color of the gundam, blue and white. "Here's the plan, Akira will go around and flank the enemy from behind. The pieces of the moon should provide good cover so Gundam Envy should be able to snipe them from behind". She then turned her head towards the other screen which seemed to display a dark haired teen whose hair style matched his father, with a serious look on his face. His eyes were purple and he seemed like the type that would be swarming with girls but looks could be deceiving since said boy smiled and his serious look disappeared as if it was never there. "Copy that big bro Kain?"

"Roger, I will cover you Akira" he said to the white haired boy who appeared on his cockpit screen. Here was Kain and his gundam, as stated by his sister, was the Envy. It's frame was well, hard to explain. It resembled a mix of the Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice and for some unknown reason the Legend as well. Although with all the wonderful attributes these frames brought to the unit the pilot himself was the most amazing attribute. The reason was because he was 'special'. With the Seeddreads attack, contact with them began to give people special abilities and those people began to be known as STEMS. Kain was one of them and his gundam was named after that said ability he contained. When piloting Envy Kain gave the gundam the ability to duplicate any weapons or abilities from any gundam or enemy units he chose. Although you would think he would depend much on that power, he really didn't. He liked to use the Envy's original abilities most of the time. The unit contained two hand gun beam rifles which were fully automatic and a sniper which was was basically a Beam cannon. But that was not the end of it. It also contained the Super DRAGOONS as well like the Strike Freedom but there many more and to add icing to the cake...it could turn invisible. "So are you going to link up with A. Destiny or are we doing a duet here?" asked Kain. The other boy just smirked shook his head.

"My sister and I are always a team so we will do this together as always" Akira said with a smile. "So are you ready sis?", the dark haired boy on the screen was then replaced with a girl with white hair just like Akira's. Her eyes were green unlike Akira's who which were sort of a red chestnut color. "Anytime you are ready nii-san" she said in a sweet and kind voice. "Begin initializing the system" she called out to the ship.

"Alright roger that" a male voice responded from the ship. "Starting the link system between the A. Destiny and Gundam Hope. System Startup!" as those words were spoken the gundam which resembled Destiny began to glow. It's wings spread apart and unlike the first Destiny the color was not redish, it was white almost like the wings of an angel and this also meant it had the Mirage Colloid System installed into it. Two High powered beam cannon cannons which were attached to the back descended to it's side and the Gundam Began to glow a pure glow of white which made it what one would call 'angelic'. The gundam had a blue and white color to it which made it differ from Destiny's original color. But the frame still matched that of Destiny's and a few weapons were still the same except the fully automatic beam guns and beam rifles which it had at it's disposal. There was also an extra beam cannon, I mean c'mon you can never have enough of those right? Well their enemies of course thought otherwise.

"Seed Awakening!" yelled the girl. Her eyes changed and she almost seemed emotionless. On the screen the gundam had already target over fifty of their enemies. "Link almost complete" she said in a cold voice.

"Tch" Akira had a slight scowl. He hated seeing his sister in the cold persona but he understood that this was the price for seed awakening. He knew he needed it since he unlike the others was neither a newtype, nor a STEM, he was a simple Coordinator. To him it was a miracle that he managed to gain the title 'Humanity's Trump Card', and the 'Ultimate Ace' . But in the end the fact still remained that he hated Seed Awakening but he still needed the power to complete his goals of stopping this war. "I guess I have no choice" with a sigh he spoke, "Accepting link!". His gundam the Hope responded to those words, but for a gundam called hope it seemed a bit dark. Unlike the A. Destiny it's glow was black and the Super DRAGOONS spread apart and a dark glow came from between the distance of the DRAGOONS. Yes the Hope also contained the Mirage Colloid System, and with it's speed the amount of after images almost doubled from that produced by the original Destiny. It also contained two fully automatic High beam rifles which could connect to one another and become a beam cannon. It's beam rifles also had a stronger beam than the other units so it made sense why adding them together turned it into a long Range Beam Cannon. The unit's color was white, blue and black for the body while the wings or the Super DRAGOONS were black. The unit Much like his father's unit the Hope had the IronDight sword and the palm beam cannons. The most unbelievable thing is that this unit could not be piloted by anyone beside Akira and his sister Mayu, but the reason for this was something to be told in a different time.

Many may wonder why the Mirage Colloid System was used so much in the new units but it was something which was needed. Seeddreads were fast and unbelievably agile. But I know many may ask, what does a hostile Seeddread look like? If one guessed mecha's made of living tissue you would be correct. Now what does an actual Seeddread look like? One word 'Humanoid' and in many case they looked like actual humans, and no Seeddreads did not give birth to plants nor were they born from the ground. They reproduced like humans and they knew this because some believe it or not did defect to the human side.

Akira slashed the first Seeddread unit which came his way and his sister totally annihilated twenty in one go. At that Akira sweatdropped. "Well guess it's time I step it up a bit" the Super DRAGOONS immediately spread out at those words. In a blink of an eye a one sided massacre began, unit after unit shot down and the others stared at the sight as if it was something which was common. A unit managed to bypass Akira's barrage but before it even had a chance to attack it was sniped by the Envy. "Thanks Kain" thanked Akira.

"Why not are you not using Seed Awakening?"

"You know why" Akira responded and then proceeded to sigh.

"Akira you need to learn to accept that power" a voice came over the intercom. When he looked at the screen it was none other than Shinn Asuka, his father, speaking to him. "I know it makes you cold and uncaring when you use it but you need to use it, after all you promised to protect Mayu right?" at those words Akira blushed. The reason was quite simple really, Akira and Mayu weren't blood related and he did hold some feelings for the girl. Akira on the other hand was the actual son of Shinn and Lunamaria, well that was what he was brought up to believe but he knew better.

Akira although would never admit it knew who his real mother was. In truth he was blond and the only reason his hair was white as snow now was because of the effect of piloting the Hope and it usually turned back to normal after he exited the unit. From the knowledge he had, Lunamaria Hawk or aka his mother was not blond. This led to him asking questions to his single father who half the time simply told him that he 'Simply didn't inherited their hair colors'. Sure he bought that but it all started to make sense when he remembered being pampered by a certain leader of ORB. It's not everyday that the leader of a country pampers a child of the man who was the total opposite of her. But with all these clues you start drawing conclusions and with a little bit of research, getting a few people drunk(*cough* Athrun *cough* Kira) you end up finding out who your biological mother really is. Nevertheless he didn't hate his father for lying and he, although still loved his 'adoptive' mother as he called Lunamaria secretly, loved to be pampered by the ORB's leader or his 'biological' mother. Yes even at the Age of 17, don't judge.

"Akira?" Shinn a bit worried about his son since he seemed dazed.

"Oh sorry dad, it sees I spaced out for a bit" he said as he innocently scratched the back of his head.

"Remember to be focused" Shinn stated as he sighed. Sometimes his son tended to be an airhead and he meant nothing derogatory by it. His son simply tended to be deep in thought and tended to ignore his surroundings or anyone beside him. "Now Akira, please for your friends and your sister. Use Seed Awakening to protect them, I don't want you to experience the feeling of loss". Shinn truly meant his words. The death of Lunamaria had caused Akira's Seed mode to awaken and not to mention that was another reason why Akira didn't like the ability. But he simply didn't want Akira to suffer the same fate that both he and Akira's 'mother' suffered. The thought made Shinn sigh. It simply reminded him that sooner or later he had to spill the beans about who Akira's mother was. Yes to some it was obvious, but to others...not so much since they never thought it would happen.

"I guess this is why you are my father, can't ever seem to be able to ignore your advices. Alright then lets do this!" he then proceeded to speak the words he hated most of all in the world. "Seed Awakening!" his expression changed into a cold one but his personality changed into a calculating one. Shinn felt his heart clench. He hated war and watching his son fight in it, using an ability he despised made him feel disgust in himself. He guessed that Akira's 'mother' had the right to be pissed at him for letting him pilot the 'Hope'.

"Hey Akira" Shinn began. "Come home to me, to 'us'"

"'Us'?" Akira asked, faking ignorance. He understood what his father meant. He didn't just mean to the crew of the ship or to their friends, he was talking about his mother and himself and that message Akira understood.

"Nothing" Shinn tried to cover it, he then hesitated a bit. "Lady Cagalli asked me to tell you to be careful". Akira nodded in understanding and the screen turned black as the communication seized.

"_Well I hope my mom and dad decide when it's time for them to tell me the truth, for now imma keep playing the ignorant child" _his look then hardened and turned into a focused one when three enemy units appeared on his radar. "Kain three units are heading for the Input I want you to shoot them down" spoke Kain over the intercom.

"Alright but why?" asked Kain.

"Those three units are the ones commanding this operation, meaning if they go down..."

"The operation goes down with them" stated a voice which they knew well. A new gundam came into view and it's color light red. It's name well known throughout the world, the Extreme Justice. It's pilot Orion Zala, Ara Zala's older brother.

"Took your sweet time!" Yelled Ara as her brother finally decided to join the battle. The cam in Ara's cockpit opened revealing a teen with navy blue hair.

"Sorry Sis, I let my guard down" he said with an apologetic smile. "How are you hanging in there 'Ultimate brat Ace'?" Orion asked with in a provocative tone and Akira's eyes twitched in annoyance. Akira and Orion didn't quite get along just like Athrun and Shinn were always arguing. Like father like son they always say.

"Better than you, 'red twirp Tempest'" now it was Orions turn to be frustrated.

"What the hell did you call me you siscon?!"

"Who are you calling a siscon you bastard?!" The two contained their petty argument back and forth while they fought off the enemy units attacking them.

* * *

A group of people who listened from the ship sweatdropped at their childish behaviour. A couple of them chuckled at the two fathers who turned away from each other as they knew that the gazes the others were giving them meant. They were being compared to their sons and they were pretty similar, from personality to their petty squabbles.

"Well at least they are in high spirits" spoke none other than Kira Yamato who chuckled at the sight. "Shinn" Kira called out getting attention of his friend who stood by him for many years. The teen he met a long time ago was no longer there, instead in front of him stood a man who faced many hardship and loss. Shinn's messy raven hair had brown and in the back he had it tied into a little ponytail. Kira watched in awe as a small smile adorned Shinn's face as he watched his son on the giant screen. To Kira Shinn was a great father and Akira was a great son, it was indeed unfortunate that both had lost their innocence at an early age because of war. "Akira is a boy you should be proud and Athrun the same can be said about Orion" he stated as he looked at the screen where the two boys took out enemy units while continuing their argument.

"Well it would be better if they stop squabbling" said Shinn as he let a tired sigh escape him. A small smile then began to form on his feature. He loved his son and he didn't want to hurt him in any way, yes emotionally specifically. Now more than ever since they were going beyond a threshold where they knew nothing of what might happen.

"I still think it's fine. At least they still have remnants of being children" spoke the blond woman who was the leader of ORB. He hair had grown longer and it was not longer short. She also had grown a few more inches but not by many. She no longer wore the clothes which signified she was the leader of ORB since it was known fact now and she didn't need to prove it.

"Oh is that so 'Hime'?" asked Shinn with a smirk on his face and the woman scowled at him.

"Prick!"

"I take that as a compliment" he said as he slightly smiled at her. His action made her face turn red and everyone else within the Bridge gave the two curious glances. Shinn and Cagalli were pretty much like cats and dogs, they barely got along and they argued almost 24/7. It was almost as if they existed to hate each other, but the others knew better. They knew that their feelings ran deeper than hatred and that there was more to the arguments than met the eyes. The two of them had a connection that only a few could understand but nevertheless it was fun to watch them argue.

"_Akira Watch out!" _they heard Inari's voice coming from the screen. All within the Bridge immediately shifted their gazes to the screen where they saw a missile hit gundam 'Hope'.

"Akira!" yelled both Cagalli and Shinn. At that moment both felt like they were shot point blank through the heart. But a few words consisting of, "_Phew that was close" _felt like the most wonderful words they could've possible heard.

"Akira are you alright?" asked Cagalli her voice filled with worry.

"_Hehehehe, I'm fine sorry for worrying you Dad and Ms. Cagalli"_ Akira said as he innocently scratched the back of his head.

"Stupid son pay attention" Shinn said as he let a relief sigh out. This was specifically why he wanted to be the one out there fighting but they had to stay inside in case of emergency and fight off any enemy who manage to make it inside. He was suddenly snapped out of that thought when he got hit on the back of his head by a certain blond. "WHAT THE HECK!?" yelled Shinn.

"SAME CAN BE SAID TO YOU! WHY DID YOU CALL HIM AN IDIOT?!" yelled Cagalli equally as loud.

"IT'S AN INSIDE JOKE!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEN?" both of them calmed down as they noticed that all eyes on the Bridge was not on them. Even the pilots were looking through their screens and Akira was grinning happily.

"Because I saw no need to" he said as he let out a sigh. Although he didn't say it in an offensive or hurtful way, those words hurt Cagalli a bit. It had been years since she ever had a proper conversation. Shinn distanced himself from her as much as he could over the years and as much as she hated it she understood his reasoning. But Akira was a link between them and no matter how much they wanted to hate each other, or avoid one another, Akira's mere existence made it impossible.

"Sorry..." she said, Shinn immediately catching the meaning and kicked himself because he felt like he was being an actual prick.

"No I should apologize" he said as he gave her a sad smile and they kept looking at one another for a while. From the side Athrun, Kira, Lacus and Meyrin watched in awe. It must be ages since they seen the two of them act in such a way. Athrun then let a sigh escape him making making the others turn to him.

"Well that's step one, now they just have to go through step 2 to 5" stated Athrun.

"Five being marriage or telling Akira?" asked Kira.

"Marriage of course" said Athrun as he chuckled. "You and I both know that Akira knows the truth, slippery little brat"

"How did he find out?" asked Meyrin in her curiosity.

"Uhm...hahahaha...you don't want to know" stated Kira as he scratched the back of his head.

"The ship is ready to set off call all the pilots back to the ship!" yelled out Murrue. She was once again called back as a captain of the new ship 'ChronoBreaker', she guessed her dream of a peaceful life was almost impossible in a world where war seemed to triumph over peace. "We have five minutes before the quantum Engine is fully fired up!"

"Five minutes until we depart" repeated Claude la Flaga as he repeated his mother's order. Claude was second in command of the ChronoBreaker and he was the son of Murrue Ramius and Mu la Flaga. He was a Newtype like his father and although capable of becoming the pilot of the Rewound Akatsuki he chose to pursue a place as a captain.

"Akira it's time to return to the ship!" called out Shinn.

"_Roger that crappy dad!" _

"Who are you call calling crappy?!"

"_Hahahaha!"_

"That's it you're grounded for a month!" Yelled Shinn as a tick mark appeared on the side of his head which showed his anger.

"_A Month!? That's unfair!" _

"Can you even ground him when we are at war?" as Mu La Flaga with an amused look.

"Yes I can and If not I'm burning certain books he owns!"

"_You wouldn't!?" _Akira asked taken back.

"Oh I would" stated Shinn with a smirk.

"'Certain books'?" asked Cagalli in a cold tone and Shinn felt his blood freeze. "Shinn, explain to me what you mean" stated Cagalli in a deadly sweat tone which made Shinn gulp. Shinn then proceed to sigh and look at Cagalli.

"Hey he is growing up and there is nothing I can do about him getting those books"

"_Hey for the record I can still hear you and why do you keep telling them mo- Oh crap!" _Akira then proceeded to dodge a barrage of missiles sent his way. "_WHAT WAS THAT FOR INARI!?"_

"_P-pervert!" _Inari.

"_Hey look under your brother's bed you will find the same thing!" _retorted Akira.

"_No she won't" _stated Kain in a calm and collected voice. "_Because I don't keep it under my bed" _

"_You are all perverts!" _yelled Ara.

"_I...I can't deny that" _stated Orion as a cloud of depression appeared above his head.

"This has taken a totally different turn..." stated Athrun as a sweatdrop appeared on the side of his face.

"Better yet...how did they just take out one hundred units while still talking about this?" asked Andrew Waltfeld as he looked at the screen where enemy units had dwindled down from their original numbers.

"Well never underestimate the ability of a man to talk about these matters while being focused" stated Claude.

"Even you?" asked Murrue as she sighed. A slight blush grew on Claude's face as embarrassment kicked in. Mu laughed only to cause his son to turn redder than before. "Well leave these matters for later all units return to the ship!" called out Murrue one more time.

* * *

"Roger that captain" stated Inari. "Alright guys time to return to the ship"

"On our way" stated Orion as he disposed of the unit he was engaging. All the units followed behind the Input as they encircled it and kept it protected from all attacks. They all moved slowly towards the ship where everyone awaited them to arrive. After they approached the ship and they headed towards the hangar doors.

"Open the hangar doors"

"_Roger that" _stated Claude and a few seconds later the said hangar doors slowly began to open.

"Gundam Ultimate Freedom, docking" stated Anya.

"Gundam Envy, coming in" called out Kain.

"Gundam Will, coming home" stated Ara in a sing-a-song tone.

"Gundam Input, ready to bring home data!" yelled Inari.

"You think too much about data" stated Orion as he sighed. "Gundam Extreme Justice docking"

"Gundam Absolute Destiny docking, I'm home dad" stated Mayu as she lovingly smiled at her father who appeared on the monitor inside her gundam.

"Gundam Hope, bringing home more damage for the technicians to fix"

"_Dammit Akira! You rejected me yet you have me working on the Hope 24/7! Avoid damage!" _yelled none other than Kara Kent, who specialized on the hope. "_But still welcome home"._

"_Welcome Home" _stated their all their parents and friends together. After the warm welcoming each pilot exited their gundams. Once out, Akira's and Mayu's hair immediately changed back to their original color. Akira was blond again and Mayu's hair was blue but not a dark shade of blue.

"Hey nice to see you out of your old man hair" yelled Orion with a smirk.

"Old people have grey hair not white hair, dumbass!"

"You wanna go!" stated Orion as he Akira Orion by the neck of his pilot suit.

"Bring it!" the two started to horse around making all the others sweatdrop at their actions.

"Well that escalated quickly" stated Kain as he sighed.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" asked Anya as she smiled at him.

"I love you very much sister and would do anything for you but please don't send me into that ball of death" stated Kain as he realized the two were fighting so much dirt was rising around them covering their fight. "Wow someone needs to clean this place more".

"We did like five hours ago" stated none other than Kara as she joined her friends. Kara was much like her father. She had dark skin but her hair was white as snow. Many would've think she dyed her hair. She was friendly and she was a Coordinator much like her father. She specialized in machines but the one she mostly worked on was the 'Hope' since each machine had it's own Technician team. "I have no idea where all this dirt is coming from."

"_To all crew head to you quarters, we will prepare to jump back in time." _

"So it's finally happening" stated Akira with a smile. "I wonder what the past version of my dad was like".

"I do as well brother" stated Ara with her usual kind smile. Makes you wonder how Seed mode changes you from your original self to a cold and calculating killing machine.

"I guess see you all in the past?" asked Kain as he put his hand out. The other put their hands on top of his creating a stack of hands. They then did their usual cheer and each headed their separate ways, both excited and fearful of what may happen. They knew how the future worked. They had to fight to live and protect those they cared for. The past was different, the time they were heading to was a peaceful one so they had no idea how they would fit in such a world, but guess only time could tell(A/N: see what I did there, ahaha sorry for the crappy pun ^^'). A few minutes later each had gotten to their rooms and the final countdown to launch began.

"Begin Launch In 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BlastOff" The ship known as the ChronoBreaker began it's ascent out of the abandoned lunar base. It was quiet out as the battle had taken out many enemy units and the rest had either retreated or were destroyed by the ship's turret. The ship began to move towards the depths of space and away from earth. What started out as a steady speed began to increase and the ship began to pick up velocity.

"Preferable speed will be achieved in 5, 4, 3, 2. 1!" counted one of the Bridge crew.

"Quantum Engine! Activate!" yelled Murrue. In a few seconds after those words were uttered the 'ChronoBreaker' was engulfed in a ray of light and the unit vanished from leaving nothing but sparkles of light in it's wake. Humanity's Ark was not heading towards the past.

* * *

March 31st, year 76 C.E...

If one asked Shinn Asuka what he hated more than war he would've simply answered accompanying his 'Boss' and her friends, which consisted of his wife, shopping. His thoughts shifted back to when Kira offered him this job he thought it was going to be a piece of cake but being a bodyguard for the ORB's leader was NOT as easy as he thought. Good thing the said man was suffering the same fate as he was at this time.

"They have been there for like...forever" stated Kira as he then proceeded to yawn.

"Tell me something I don't know" stated Athrun Zala who unfortunately got dragged by his wife as well. "How are you going over there mister bodyguard?" asked Athrun with a smirk.

"Burning in hell just like you two are" Shinn stated with an equally challenging smirk. "But still, I rather had chose to be a mobile suit test pilot than being the 'Hime's' bodyguard".

"Yeah would've done a lot of good to some people's hearing" stated Athrun as he sighed. Hearing the two constantly bickering throughout the whole day almost left him deaf.

"Were done!" stated Lunamaria Asuka and the other girls as she joined her husband and his friends. "Wow you all look miserable".

"Wonder why?" asked Shinn sarcastically only to get his foot stepped on by an annoyed Luna. "So where next oh dear 'hime'?" asked Shinn as he looked at Cagalli who seemed to be trying pretty hard not to take a swing at her bodyguard. Afterall it was unlady like to beat the crap out of the man who was suppose to provide her security even if he was a total prick.

"Were going to go get lunch" an amusing thought then came into Cagalli's mind. "Well all except you since you're on the clock" she stated with a grin plastered on her face.

"Wha-!?" before Shinn could even retort he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well partner seems you on your own" stated Kira as he gave him an apologetic smile.

"Ah this is so freaking unfair! I wish a giant ship appeared out of the sky and ruined your day!" Suddenly the ground of ORB began to shake.

"What?! An earthquake?!" asked a stunned Athrun. ORB had never experienced an earthquake before so this was definitely surprising but he soon learned it was not an earthquake as a bright light appeared on the sky above ORB. At that moment they learned two things, one was that the gods had hear Shinn's wishes and two there was a FREAKING HUGE unknown ship above ORB airspace. The said ship moved slowly above ORB. They couldn't shoot it down since no one expected it and the said white and red ship slowly descended into the Ocean next to ORB. Many immediately rushed near the sea or somewhere they could have a better look at the ship, even Athrun and the rest. Immediately after they got a better look at the ship they turned to look at Shinn.

"Hey I-I didn't do that" Shinn asked both confused and awe struck. He didn't think that right after he uttered those angry words a spaceships would actually show up. But he was soon snapped out of his trance as the ship which had stayed immobile for what seemed like many minutes slowly began to turn and face ORB. On the top of the deck of the Ship three very familiar gundams emerged.

"That's!?" Began Lacus as she clearly recognized the units.

"Strike Freedom..." stated Kira with a nervous look.

"Infinite Justice" stated Athrun.

"Destiny..." but the three gundam pilots were all snapped out of their trance when a voice began to emerge from the ship.

"_Citizens of the ORB and the Earth. We are not here to attack you nor are we here to wage war. We come with peaceful intentions in mind" _a male voice similar to Shinn's, much to Shinn's surprise, began to speak. "_Believe it or not we came from the future to warn you about the fate of Humanity"_

"The...Future?" asked Cagalli in shock.

"Then that mean!?" realization finally hit.

"If they are telling the truth, that must be the future version of Athrun, Shinn and I" stated Kira with a deadly serious look. How was this possible? Time Travel? That was something of science Fiction but he couldn't be a hypocrite since he knew humanities ancestor probably said the same thing about spaceships and mechas.

"_We request to have an audience with the leaders of each Faction and along with them, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Shinn Asuka, Murrue Ramius, Mu La Flaga, Lunamaria Hawk, and Meyrin Hawk. That is all those we need to speak to at the moment."_

"Us?!" asked Meyrin taken aback. Suddenly Cagalli's phone rings and when she answers it a look of shock adorns her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Shinn immediately. He knew already there was something definitely wrong beside the giant ship which showed up of nowhere considering the stunned look on his boss's face.

"T-the announcement...it's being broadcasted worldwide. It's in every channel, radio wave or any electronic capable of picking up a message". What started out as a normal day had taken the turn to the unexpected, but unknown to many their lives were going to undergo a huge change as past and present intertwined. No one knew what was going to happen and many didn't want to think of what may happen, but the past and the future would never be the same. What seems like the best solution for hope might be what gives the world an early end it's few years of peace.

* * *

**~Next Chapter: Reverse the Peace~**

**A/N: Well there is the first chapter and hope that any who read it enjoyed it. It's my first gundam fanfic but I gave it all I had and tried to give as much information on the new generation as I could I. I know I missed Orion's explanation but that one will be done on the next chapter of the story. So here is a basic explanation of Seeddreads and STEMS. Seeddreads are extraterrestrial being with supernatural abilities. By this I mean they can do things such as control lightning, jump through time, slow someone's perception, see the future and it goes on and on. STEMS are the same things. The only difference is that they can't use their power for very long like Seeddreads and also that they are still human and not mutated into Seeddreds . Well thank you for reading and see you guys next time.**


End file.
